A Hero's Fire
by Puma16
Summary: in one reality Izuku Midoriya would be born without power without a quirk. But in another world, he is blessed with power with a quirk. And to think that the journey of a thousand steps for our hero all started with a candle. ( i do not own cover art)


**Haven't updated any of my other stories in over year but Decides to start a new fic all of sudden lol, but ya this is my first try in The my hero academia fandom but why not give it a try. ****IZUKU with a Quirk fic** **pairings if any are currently undecided. Boku No Hero Academia ****DOES** **not belong to me but I do own a very cute orange cat though if that counts for anything. All right goes to their proper owners.**

**#################################################################################################**

Chapter 1: Discovery

**#################################################################################################**

To think that the story of the greatest hero in the world all started with a candle. Inko Midoriya a slim short woman of 29 years was a single mother of a 4-year-old boy with boundless energy, so with that territory came the very obvious opportunities for risk one such moment kickstarted the story of our hero. Izuku a short, curly green-haired, green-eyed little guy was just like every other four-year-old boy in the world he was in love with the greatest hero to ever live All Might. Donned in a multicolored All Might inspired onesie he was running as fast as his short stubby legs would carry him with all the grace of a newborn giraffe, so not much at all. He was playing hero with his mother so it was his job to "rescue" her. Tumbling out of a hallway and rounding a corner his not so nimble body bounced off a side table before continuing forward paying no mind to what had just happened to engrossed in his game to save his mother to care. Izuku came to a skidding halt in front of a body-sized mass being covered by a blanket. The muffled sounds of an obvious fake cry of help could be heard coming from the blanketed mass, Izuku reached out with his tiny pudgy hands and with all his might and a bubbly high pitched cry of "don't worry I am here" he pulled the blanket off revealing his mother's smiling face.

Smiling the Midoriya matriarch reached out and with both of her arms gave her son a tight hug before expressing her gratitude for being "saved". "Thank you so much for saving Izuku" Inko pulled him in tighter into her embrace enjoying the moment with her son. Nose twitching Inko pulled away quickly from her little rescuer before lifting her gaze to scan the room only to find dark black smoke as it began to fill the room, her eyes darted to the side table were her favorite candle should have been but to her dismay, her candle was lying on its side on the couch where it had lit it ablaze with orange flames that were as bright as the sun in the sky and they were growing up the couch. Running with speed she didn't know she possessed she ran into the kitchen to get the fire extinguisher that was under the sink. Inko threw the cabinet door open and began throwing all of the useless junk out to get to the extinguisher.

The object in hand she raced back to the living room only to find Izuku inching nearer to the fire by god what kind of mother was she had all but forgotten about her own son in her panic to but out the fire. " Izuku don't get near the fire sweaty" she called out to her son as she pulled the pinout of the fire extinguisher. she aiming dead center and she squeezed, Nothing absolute nothing happened she squeezed again but still nothing. Slowly a little bit of foam began to drizzle out of the nozzle only to fall to her feet. Out of options, she began trying to smack the flames out, so engrossed trying to put out the flames she didn't notice that her sleeve had caught fire as well if it wasn't for a shrill cry of "momma your sleave" she probably wouldn't have noticed till it was no late.

To busy dealing with her sleave Inko didn't notice Izuku sticking his hand straight into the growing flames. Pretty so pretty were the only thoughts going through Izuku's young mind as he plunged his hand into the orange flames. Warm they were like his momma's hugs or like his, All Might blanky warm and comforting they made him want to never leave. Fire was supposed to hurt, wasn't it? Then why does it feel so good? Izuku thought as he took a deep breath with his mouth.

It all happened at once. Orange flames swarmed towards Izuku's mouth from the couch, inko sleave, and the candle's wick they didn't stop at Izuku they went into his mouth and down his throat into his stomach. Inko stood wide-eyed in disbelief looking at her son. His head was on fire. no no correction his hair was on fire, his curly hair was replaced with bright green flames that were happily dancing around his scalp. " sweaty h-how d-do you feel?" she said in a panicked tone

" warm momma," Izuku said still holding his stomach oblivious to the flames atop his head.

Inko was freaking out internally her little boy had very obviously just gotten his quirk, she was on one hand extremely proud of her baby boy but on another, she was terrified at what it could do fire was by nature a fickle element. One moment it could be wild, destructive, and unstoppable but in another moment it could be warm, welcoming, and soothing. Calming her self with a deep breath she pushed all thoughts out of her mind all that stuff didn't matter because regardless of what her little boy's quirk was he would still be a sweet boy who only wanted to help people in need and there was no doubt in her mind he would do so one day.

**#################################################################################################**

**I already have so many ideas for this story so that's good at least this start was a bit short but its a start so we can only go forward from here right? (sweatdrop) Please tell me your thoughts any an all criticism is accepted. Updates maybe once a week but probably more likely to be once every two weeks. Peace out have a great rest of your day wonderful people =) **


End file.
